Un individu perturbateur à Asgard
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Il faut parfois aller loin, pour empêcher une fin du monde...


Il marchait d'un pas décidé le long du couloir du palais. Sa cape voletait sous la vitesse de sa course et son armure cliquetait au rythme des mouvements de ses bras. L'acier forgé en fil de ciel sur son torse brillait sous l'astre d'Asgard. Il se mit à frotter ses paumes l'une contre l'autre tout en réfléchissant, puis se mit à ralentir. Deux personnes le croisèrent et inclinèrent leurs têtes devant lui en signe de respect. Il adorait qu'on lui fasse des révérences, à lui, le fils d'Odin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et bouclés et ne put s'empêcher de s'admirer dans un des miroirs du couloir. Voir ce visage le fit gentiment sourire, un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand il songea aux événements de la journée. La cérémonie ne s'était pas passée comme prévu, cela l'avait bien ennuyé bien sûr... Mais il ne désespérait pas. Il avait un plan.

Alors qu'il songeait à son frère, il entendit un bruit étrange et un drôle d'individu apparut devant lui. Cela ne le surprit pas de voir quelqu'un apparaître ainsi, il était habitué aux téléportations dans son monde. Mais ce qui le surprit par contre, c'était de reconnaître un Terrien, alors que cette technologie ne leur est pas encore attribuée. Et un Terrien qui sentait mauvais. L'homme, qui avait atterri comme s'il s'agenouillait face au prince, ce que ce dernier appréciait beaucoup, relevait alors la tête. Il était brun avec des yeux noisettes, des cicatrices sur les joues, des vêtements en lambeaux. Il regarda le jeune asgardien puis se redressa vivement en disant :

« Non ! Surtout, ne va pas à Jotunhein parce que sinon... »

La voix du Visiteur était posée (euh... enfin comme d'habitude quoi), mais ses yeux exprimait la terreur. Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais il était devant un dieu quand même. Bon, pas vraiment un dieu plutôt un extra-terrestre... ça restait assez impressionnant. Le Visiteur ne pouvait pas se considérer comme leur égal, mais il devait sauver sa planète, peu importe le prix.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer. »

Le prince resta stable et fixa le Visiteur, les mains derrière son dos. Il semblait qu'il écoutait avec attention ce que le Terrien avait à lui dire, ce qui troubla notre clodo du futur préféré. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit aussi serein en le voyant débarquer et qu'on l'écoute avec sérieux. Mais il était hors de question de flancher maintenant.

« Là-bas tu vas te retrouver face à des Géants de Glace qui vont vous provoquer et du coup vous allez vous battre, ton frère, ta bande de pote et toi, contre eux mais ils vont vous mettre la misère. Le pire, LE PIIIIRE, c'est que Loki va découvrir quelque chose sur cette planète, quelque chose qui va bouleverser sa vie, et la nôtre aussi. Il fera n'importe quoi pour devenir roi d'Asgard, et tu y perdras beaucoup, et la Terre aussi ! Ca va être le chaos mon grand, et parfois même toi avec ton marteau n'y pourras grand chose ! Mais surtout, SURTOUT, ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'un jour Loki... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa machine à voyager dans le temps fit des « bips » et il disparut.

* * *

><p>Il se retrouva dans le laboratoire d'Henry, et le robot lui dit :<p>

« Alors ce voyage à travers les mondes, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as vu le dieu du tonnerre ?

_Ouais ! Mais je suis parti avant de lui avoir fait la révélation hyper méga giga importante. Machine de merde !

_Hého, navré d'avoir du matériel pourri ! Tu te rends compte comme j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir te créer un téléporteur inter dimensionnel avec si peu de moyen ? Alors évidemment il ne peut pas te maintenir dans un univers parallèle plus de une minute, mais c'est déjà pas si mal.

_C'est vrai, c'était mortel d'être allé à Asgard, je me sentais vraiment petit...

_Et puis le plus important c'est que Thor soit prévenu pour son frère non ?

_Yep.

_Mission accomplie ? »

* * *

><p>Quand le Visiteur disparut d'Asgard, le jeune pas si humain ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'endroit où se trouvait le Terrien il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il se caressa le menton , plongé dans ses pensées lorsque soudain il vit son frère passer pas loin du couloir où il était. Son frère, sa cape voletant sous la vitesse de sa course, son armure cliquetant au rythme des mouvements de ses bras. Son frère qui disparut rapidement en direction de la salle du trône. Le jeune asgardien poussa alors un soupir. Qu'aurait donc dit son frère s'il l'avait vu dans cet état ? Il n'aurait pas compris bien sûr, il n'a jamais compris, il ne comprendra jamais. Car il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être sous-estimé. Alors évidemment notre jeune asgardien aime beaucoup se retrouver dans la peau de son frère. Littéralement.<p>

Un petit grésillement se fit entendre et la cape de rouge et d'or de notre personnage disparut. Ses mains se firent plus fines, ses membres plus minces, son corps plus svelte. Son armure se désintégra pour laisser place à un habit d'un vert émeraude. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu glacial d'un iceberg. Ses cheveux dorés devinrent noir de jais. Un sourire plus que satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

Loki avait très envie d'un voyage à Jotunheim.


End file.
